


We Promised

by SetsuntaMew



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Archived From FanFiction.Net, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-27
Updated: 2006-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/pseuds/SetsuntaMew
Summary: A moment of happiness, because they seem to get it so rarely.





	We Promised

**Author's Note:**

> _For the sake of archiving what I've written, I'm preserving my author's notes...from when I was 16....please keep that in mind before commenting on them._
> 
> I am so horrible, I know. I should be writing _Camp Friendship_ , especially considering I'm about 4000 words behind and it ends on Thursday. But I was struck by a plot bunny, and everyone loves fluff, right?

Axel grins as he stands up, pulling his blond companion up with him. Roxas almost falls over at the unexpected change in location and Axel merely laughs, refusing to give into the shorter boy's pout.

"I'd like some warning next time," Roxas says with a glare, but his voice is full of mirth.

"But where would the fun be in that?" Axel replies, knowing full well that with Roxas, there is  _always_  fun to be had.

"I'm so glad I found you again," Roxas says suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence.

Axel smiles, his heart swelling in happiness. This time, they can be together without anyone getting in their way and they can  _feel_  with hearts of their own.

"Of course you found me," Axel says in reply, pulling Roxas closer and brushing a light kiss on the blond's lips. "We promised."


End file.
